


Укус

by Tatrien (Taera)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Умение Альтаира любого вывести из себя редко заканчивалось чем-то хорошим. Как и сейчас: погрузился в Яблоко Эдема, чтобы узнать что-то новое, а в итоге оказался на полу, сцепившись со своим двойником. Хотя чего ещё можно было ожидать от двух Мастеров ассасинов, практически всю жизнь сражавшихся с врагами. Но в этот раз "враг" быстро нашёл другой способ разрешить их недоразумение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Укус

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stung](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/119071) by Cloud. 



Умение Альтаира потрясающе быстро выводить окружающих из себя действительно было настоящим даром. Или проклятием. Часто вынужденный иметь дело с хорошо просчитанными выпадами Малика, ассасин отточил своё умение, и теперь даже самые трезвомыслящие не смогли бы долго оставаться спокойными в его присутствии. Не говоря уже о том, что его противник оказался обладателем вспыльчивого характера, плохо сочетавшегося с талантом Альтаира говорить именно такие гадости, которые вызовут сильнейшее раздражение. Но больше всего впечатляло другое, — сириец, как выяснилось, катался по бесформенной поверхности со своим зеркальным отражением, которое говорило на быстром невнятном наречии и носило черные одежды Мастера. Если бы он не был настолько занят блокированием раздражающе умелых ударов противника, Альтаир, возможно, нашел бы смешным тот факт, что он умудрился вывести из себя свое собственное отражение.

Даже не верилось, что всего каких-то там пару мгновений назад Альтаир погрузился в Частицу Эдема и оказался, как и много раз до этого, один в знакомой бесформенной пустоте. Всё шло как обычно, пока изображение другого мужчины (Частица пыталась поведать о нем что-то важное) внезапно не ожило. Они оба, совершенно не ожидавшие обнаружить тут кого-то кроме себя, попросту сделали то, что любой мастер ассасин сделал бы на их месте — атаковали друг друга. Всё-таки во время их перебранки имели место поспешные объяснения — незнакомец, насколько сириец смог понять, завладел Яблоком в другой эпохе и просто пересекся с Альтаиром во время своего погружения. Однако они были настолько поглощены попытками получить контроль друг над другом, что даже не подумали прекратить свою схватку… а потом Альтаир взял и сказал все эти дурные вещи и теперь каждый из них просто пытался доказать свое превосходство над другим.

Так уж получилось, что Альтаир оказался слишком занят попытками вернуть себе преимущество, чтобы заморачиваться по поводу того, кто первый все это начал. А потом он в ужасе обнаружил, что лежит на спине и смотрит снизу вверх на свое собственное лицо и ухмылку.

— Я тебя сделал, старик, — прорычал чужак, и, черт его подери, в его низком голосе и сверкающих глазах так и мелькали озорные нотки.

— Едва ли, — отозвался Альтаир и подался вперед, отрывая свои лопатки от земли в попытке выбить противника из равновесия.

Две сильные ладони опустились на его плечи, грубо толкнули обратно на пол, каким-то образом теперь выложенный каменными плитами, и крепко прижали к нему. Резкий неприятный шепот заполнил комнату почти до болезненной отметки, но, несмотря на это, Альтаир не смог разобрать ни слова. Странные изображения вспыхивали в воздухе — он сам, облаченный в витиеватые доспехи поверх черных одежд; множество страниц, испещрённые его подчерком; стройный блондин с короткой бородкой, одетый в странные одежды и склонившийся над пожелтевшими листами… парящий город из мрамора и золота… Альтаир зажмурился, чтобы избавиться от сбивающей с толка мешанины изображений.

Чужак, одетый в те же черные одежды, что Альтаир только что в видении видел на себе, понял, судя по всему, несравненно больше него из шепота и вспышек. Он взглянул на сопротивляющегося мужчину под собой с новым пониманием на своём зеркальном лице.

— Ты Альтаир ибн Ла-Ахад? — арабское имя мягко скатилось с его языка, хотя в глазах по-прежнему мелькали огоньки.

— И что навело тебя на эту мысль, щенок? — прорычал Альтаир, безуспешно пытаясь выбраться из-под чужого веса.

— Яблоко только что сказало мне, — чужак криво усмехнулся. В его ухмылке мелькала шаловливость, вместо которой на лице сирийца можно было увидеть лишь снисходительную высокомерность.

У Альтаира засосало под ложечкой. Даже учитывая то, насколько хорошо он умел скрывать свои эмоции, незнакомец всё равно умудрился уловить вспышку беспокойства в этих странных золотых глазах. Мужчина беззвучно хмыкнул, не собираясь ослаблять своей хватки.

— Меня зовут Эцио Аудиторе да Фиренце. Еще один мастер ассасин. Как я понимаю, Яблоко более чувствительно к моим мыслям, а не к твоим. Полагаю, это будет простой вежливостью — назвать свое имя, раз уж Яблоко не будет слушаться тебя, пока я здесь.

— Да пошел ты, — прошипел Альтаир, пытаясь вновь завладеть контролем над ситуацией.

Эцио еле заметно ухмыльнулся.

— Ты никогда не использовал Яблоко. Я — да. Полагаю, у меня просто больше возможностей контролировать его, чем у тебя.

— Тамплиерская мразь! — выплюнул Альтаир, действительно обеспокоившись тем, что странное ирреальное пространство охотней подчиняется воле Эцио, а не его.

— Я — ассасин, — спокойно ответил тот. — Я использовал его против своих врагов, и познал многие секреты. Ты же просто искал знаний.

— Его ни в коем случае нельзя использовать, оно затуманивает твой разум. Очень скоро ты будешь его рабом, попомни мои слова.

— Ты и я не поддадимся, — лениво заверил его Эцио, все еще продолжая крепко прижимать Альтаира к холодному полу. — Мы созданы для того, чтобы сопротивляться.

— Действительно, — Альтаир снова дернулся изо всех сил, отталкиваясь спиной от пола, чтобы получить больше энергии для броска. Эцио издал тихий удивленный звук, когда, наконец, потерял равновесие и завалился вбок. Альтаир сжал ладонь, чтобы активировать скрытый клинок и бросился сверху на мужчину, нацеливая оружие в его горло.

Секунду сириец смотрел в темные озорные глаза, в которых ясно читалось ликование, прежде чем понял, что у него нет клинка. Его обнаженное запястье напряглось так, словно он был вооружен, но ни скрытого клинка, ни наручей на месте не оказалось. Вообще-то, заметил Альтаир в ужасе, он был полностью безоружен. Его белые одежды слегка распахнулись на груди, пояс и ножны, которые должны были это предотвращать, исчезли, и единственное, что удерживало плотную ткань на месте — это алый кушак на талии. Он выпрямился, на время забыв, что все еще сидит на Эцио, в панике уставившись на свои пустые руки.

Эцио хмыкнул и подался вперед, переворачивая Альтаира обратно на спину. Так уж получилось, что ноги сирийского мастера все еще охватывали бедра Эцио, теперь же его ступни качались где-то над поясницей второго. Сириец с трудом удержал резкий вздох, который чуть не сорвался с его губ, когда их промежности потерлись друг о друга, но не сумел, однако, предотвратить появление краски смущения на щеках. Эцио тоже покраснел, но эффект уменьшался его широкой ухмылкой:

— А знаешь, ты не такой уж и устрашающий, как гласили легенды.

В ответ Альтаир лишь зарычал, не уверенный, что именно стоит оспаривать в первую очередь.

— Это позор, что я без клинка, я бы с удовольствием продемонстрировал тот ужас, который я вызываю.

— Нет, — Эцио беззвучно рассмеялся… его лицо всего в каких-то дюймах от лица Альтаира. — Теперь ты будешь бояться меня. Я, — слова были подчеркнуты двойным шипением обнажаемых скрытых клинков, — все еще при своих.

Альтаир не пошевелился. Он просто надменно смотрел, как Эцио устроился поудобней, ноги сирийского мастера все еще обхватывали его талию. Один скрытый клинок застыл прямо под подбородком Альтаира, острие слегка надавливает на покрытую щетиной кожу, а второй… Эцио сперва провел им вдоль горла Альтаира, скользя по напряженным мышцам шеи, затем по ключице. Клинок оставлял после себя длинную красную царапину, неприятно пощипывающую всё сильнее. Металл последовал далее, медленно опускаясь вниз между плотными краями одежды ассасина. Альтаир тихо зашипел и инстинктивно втянул живот, когда острие достигло пупка. Второй клинок сильнее надавил на его горло, когда первый наткнулся на кушак. Громкий треск разлетелся по каменному коридору, в котором они лежали, когда Эцио разрезал ткань.

— О, что я вижу? — его голос вновь был веселым, а губы растянулись в кривой усмешке. — Тебе это нравится, — пальцы неожиданно мягко провели по наполовину вставшему члену Альтаира, и он вздрогнул от прикосновения, несмотря на то, что все еще был в штанах.

— Клянусь, ты пожалеешь об этом, — раздраженно выдавил сирийский мастер сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Да, конечно, — с большой долей сарказма ответил Эцио, склонившись чтобы лизнуть небольшой кусочек обнаженной кожи прямо над штанами мужчины.

Сириец удивленно дернулся, чувствуя острое жжение, когда клинок Эцио поцарапал его ребра:

— Ннгх! Какого черта ты творишь? — он чувствовал, как возбуждается, пульс колотился где-то ниже пояса. Лицу внезапно стало невыносимо жарко.

— Ну, как я могу просто оставить тебя тут, когда ты так… заинтересован? — было видно, что Эцио с трудом сдерживал усмешку, его губы подрагивали от напряжения. — Такой легендарный ассасин как ты, несомненно заслуживает выпустить пар, когда ему это нужно, а?

— Я не заинтересован! — это было лучшее, что Альтаир мог придумать под горячим дыханием и влажным языком Эцио, и оно звучало слишком по-детски ещё до того, как сорвалось с языка.

Эцио хмыкнул в ответ, омывая своим дыханием небольшой кусочек коротких волос, виднеющихся над краем штанов Альтаира. Тот еще раз дернулся, проклиная себя, пытаясь не обращать внимания на то, что безумно возбудился. В какой-то момент Альтаиру стало плевать, что у его горла был нож, он просто приподнялся и со всей силы ударил Эцио кулаком в лицо. Тот вовремя отскочил, его глупая ухмылка растянулась еще шире, чем раньше. Вспышка золотого света заставила Альтаира дернуться назад, а потом он почувствовал, как мир вокруг него кружится с бешеной скоростью.

Когда он, наконец, открыл глаза, свет уже не слепил, хотя черные точки все еще плясали перед глазами. В следующее мгновение сирийский мастер понял, что стоит, Эцио по-прежнему перед ним, дерзко ухмыляясь.

— Пользоваться силой Яблока тут несоизмеримо проще, — пробормотал он, стягивая со своей головы черный капюшон.

Альтаир только собрался потребовать объяснений, как почувствовал, что его запястья что-то сдерживает. Как это произошло, у него не было ни малейшего понятия, но он обнаружил, что стоит, крепко прикованный к каменной стене, его ладони надежно обездвижены приделанными к камню оковами. Пошевелившись, он понял, что ему оставили чрезвычайно мало свободы движения.

— У тебя есть пять секунд, чтобы убрать это, — прорычал сирийский мастер, оскалившись и напрягаясь в удерживающих его оковах.

Эцио шагнул ближе и схватил его за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть в свои глаза. Потом, не позаботившись ответить, он просто наклонился и грубо его поцеловал, ударяясь зубами о его зубы и кусая губы. Это было грубо и быстро — Альтаир невольно вспомнил, как он сам целовал Малика всякий раз, когда считал, что одни. Он протестующе простонал, но Эцио и не подумал останавливаться, его рука замерла на ключице сирийца. Не в состоянии сделать еще что-либо, Альтаир укусил Эцио за нижнюю губу, получая в ответ удивленный хрип и болезненную пощечину. Он презрительно усмехнулся, когда Эцио, нахмурившись, аккуратно прикоснулся пальцами к своей губе.

— Я думал, ты сам сказал, что мы были созданы сопротивляться, — ядовито прокомментировал сирийский мастер.

К его удивлению, на лице мужчины появилась жестокая усмешка.

— Да, это так, — его ладонь внезапно сомкнулась вокруг горла Альтаира, с чудовищной силой перекрывая доступ кислорода.

Сириец успел коротко выругаться до того, как лишился возможности говорить. Его рот раскрылся в безуспешной попытке вдохнуть. Он ощущал, как его лицо краснеет, а пульс барабанил в ушах, но рука Эцио не исчезала. Альтаир бессмысленно раскрывал рот, в этот момент он был беспомощен. Губы вновь накрыли его, язык грубо вталкивался внутрь. Он попытался помотать головой, ему необходим был тот воздух, который отрезал чужой рот. Вторая рука неожиданно начала массировать его член, и ощущение было каким-то образом учетверено из-за нехватки кислорода. Колени сирийца подогнулись, и если бы он не был прикован к стене, он бы свалился на каменный пол.

Затем, внезапно, он уже глотал воздух вокруг рта Эцио. Ошеломленный, в полубессознательном состоянии, Альтаир обнаружил, что неохотно отвечает на поцелуй, его тело просто реагирует на стимулирование до того, как ум может что-то сделать. Рука слегка сжала его яички, и он резко выдохнул, быстро моргая. Эцио всем своим весом болезненно сильно прижал Альтаира к стене, продолжая утягивать его в оцепенело страстное состояние, вторая рука брюнета мягко лежала на его скуле.

Эцио тихо простонал, а Альтаир ответил еще одним сбивчивым вздохом, когда первый покрывал его скулу и горло открытыми влажными поцелуями, спускаясь вниз. Сирийский мастер еле заметно содрогнулся, его голова до сих пор кружилась от удушения.

— Прекрати, — задыхаясь, выдавил он, когда язык Эцио вернулся обратно к той точке над его штанами.

Пальцы нырнули под ткань и резко потянули вниз. Альтаир шокировано вскрикнул, но это очень быстро переплавилось в низкий хриплый стон, когда Эцио накрыл губами головку его члена, вбирая его в себя с несомненной ловкостью. Его язык сначала жадно облизал кончик перед тем, как опуститься ниже, — по коже Альтаира побежали мурашки, когда он вздрогнул, из-за холодной стены за спиной не в силах отодвинуться. Секунду спустя он уже решил, что не хочет этого делать. Эцио сделал что-то такое, что едва не заставило его колени вновь подогнуться, и Альтаир даже не подумал попытаться сдержать жадное движение бедер. Ладони ассасина болезненно сильно охватили его ягодицы, удерживая неподвижно и прижимая к камню, чтобы не дать двигаться по собственному желанию.

Альтаир недовольно заворчал, сопротивляясь захвату, когда Эцио отстранился.

— О, ты изменил свое мнение? — весело поинтересовался ассасин, влажная головка члена Альтаира все еще была на расстоянии волоска от его покрасневших губ.

— Продолжай или я убью тебя, — прорычал Альтаир сквозь стиснутые зубы, требовательно толкаясь в эту чертову ладонь на его бедре.

Эцио резко выпрямился и требовательно накрыл губы сирийского мастера своими. В этот раз Альтаир был готов, — неуклюже наклонившись, он прижал свое колено к паху ассасина. Он был награжден тем, что Эцио содрогнулся и почти беспомощно задохнулся. Сириец сделал это снова, чуть сильнее на этот раз, и Эцио в ответ подался вперед с такой силой, что Альтаир был вынужден упереть свою ногу в стену. Секунду спустя он обнаружил, что практически все вооружение Эцио куда-то исчезло, оставляя его почти столько же одетым, как и Альтаир — одежды свободны на груди и полуоткрыты, удерживаемые на месте красной повязкой, обмундирование непонятно где. Альтаир стукнулся затылком о стену, когда Эцио удвоил свои усилия, проникая языком в его рот. Он простонал, и, хотя Альтаир и мог сказать, что это было немного наиграно, его член все равно одобрительно среагировал на этот звук.

Постепенно происходящее становилось похоже на какую-то извращенную пытку для Альтаира. Он не мог найти никакого трения для своей болезненно напряженной плоти, а наблюдать и ощущать, как Эцио трется об него, было, несомненно, лучшим топливом для бушевавшего в нем пламени. Губы ассасина переместились к шраму на его губах, затем к скуле. Он покрыл его шею легкими поцелуями, спускаясь к основанию и, поддразнивая, прикусил кожу, ставя синяк. Альтаир раздосадовано проворчал, его взгляд уже расфокусировался от желания, но Эцио продолжал целовать и ерзать, не замечая нужд другого. В отчаянии, хотя он говорил себе, что это было раздражение, Альтаир впечатался в бедра ассасина своими, заставляя их эрекции провоцирующе потереться друг о друга.

— Ха, — тяжело дыша, выдавил Эцио, — становимся нетерпеливыми, а?

Сирийский мастер был на полпути к высказыванию еще одного хорошо подобранного ругательства, когда внезапно из его легких ушел весь воздух, когда ладонь сомкнулась на его твердом члене. Он хрипло простонал, когда рука начала двигаться в головокружительно быстром темпе. Эцио рухнул на колени и вновь начал работать языком, хотя и оставался преимущественно на самом кончике, его голова двигалась одновременно с рукой. Альтаир тихо простонал, готовый кончить и, надо надеяться, запачкать лицо Эцио в качестве расплаты за оскорбительное отношение.

Внезапно он был опять ослеплен еще одной вспышкой золотого света и, когда черные точки рассеялись, он обнаружил, что сидит, упираясь спиной в стену, совершенно голый. Эцио склонился между его ног, все еще аккуратно работая языком, его рука ласкает обжигающе горячую плоть. Альтаир понял, что он тоже был обнажен спустя секунду, ошеломленно глядя на длинный изгиб спины ассасина с плавно движущимися под кожей мышцами. Обе руки сирийца погрузились в длинные волосы Эцио в ту же секунду, когда он понял, что они больше не скованы, и грубо насадили его глубже, заставляя невнятно что-то пробормотать. Свободная ладонь ассасина убрала руки Альтаира, но не оттолкнула в сторону или прижала к полу, — Эцио напрягся и передвинул их к своей пояснице и раздвинутым ягодицам.

Альтаир подчинился чересчур быстро. Он подался вперед, склоняясь над широкой спиной Эцио, и позволил пальцу скользнуть внутрь, мягко исследуя. Ассасин напряженно замер и отчаянно простонал, не прекращая работать над его членом, заставляя дрожь прокатиться по телу Альтаира. Сириец ввел второй палец сквозь напряженное кольцо мышц, двигаясь все быстрее и быстрее, малейшее движение отражалось на остальном теле Эцио, заставляя различные восхитительные звуки вибрировать в нем самом. Руководствуясь частично садизмом, частично любопытством, Альтаир согнул пальцы и надавил. Эцио неподвижно замер и удивленно вскрикнул, его голос без сомнения наполнен сексуальным напряжением под завязку. Альтаир сделал это еще раз. И еще. А потом еще немного, просто чтобы получить реакцию.

Голос Эцио сломался на следующем же громком стоне. Он резко сел так, что сирийский мастер больше не мог его мучить и пригвоздил его взглядом, в котором смешалась обычная страсть и страсть убийства. Ассасин схватил Альтаира за плечи и опрокинул на пол, немедленно забираясь сверху, дабы прижать его. Не дожидаясь приглашения, подсказки или команды, Эцио выпрямился и опустился на возбужденную плоть Альтаира.

Сирийский мастер громко вскрикнул, возбуждение перемешано с доброй долей удивления, и откинул голову назад, его спина сама по себе изогнулась из-за охватившего его удушающего жара. Эцио проигнорировал его (что было довольно просто, как он уныло заметил), и в качестве эксперимента качнул бедрами вперед. Альтаир резко вздохнул, потом это превратилось в страстный, безрассудный стон, когда он тоже начал двигаться, глаза зажмурены, а спина все еще выгнута. Эцио опустился, и сириец немедленно отреагировал. Два толчка спустя у них уже был жестокий ритм, перемежаемый тяжелым сбивчивым дыханием и нерегулярными стонами.

Эцио сунул пальцы Альтаиру в рот и умудрился выдавить «соси» до того, как это расплавилось в очередной стон. Сирийский мастер подчинился, раскрывая губы и обхватывая пальцы языком, давая возможность проникнуть еще глубже. Почувствовав слабость, Альтаир отметил нужную точку и стал с каждым толчком безжалостно попадать именно по ней. Эцио смог лишь громко простонать, его спина выгнулась дугой, в то время как сириец в пол силы покусывал его пальцы. Ассасин оставлял восхитительные царапины на плечах Альтаира, грубые, красные, похожие на те, что оставлял сириец на его ягодицах.

Между ними все еще проходила некая схватка за власть, хотя каждый думал, что одерживает верх — Альтаир продолжал с каждым толчком попадать по простате, в то время как Эцио извивался со всем возможным изяществом. Ни один из них не выговорил бы и слова из-за затрудненного дыхания и протяжных, отчаянных стонов. Без предупреждения, хотя Альтаир в любом случае не смог бы ничего с этим поделать, руки ассасина вновь сомкнулись на его горле, достаточно сильно, чтобы ограничить проход кислорода, но недостаточно, чтобы полностью его перекрыть. Покрасневшее лицо Альтаира, его потемневшие приоткрытые губы и чистое желание в этих золотых глазах подходили к грубому темпу его толчков, и стоило Эцио это осознать, как он кончил с умопомрачительной силой. Он выгнулся дугой, откинув голову назад, в то время как громкий довольный стон эхом отразился от каменных стен.

Альтаир, казалось, не заметил белое пятно на своем животе, фактически, он едва ли придал значение тому, что вокруг его горла все еще сжимались ладони. Все его мысли сосредоточились только на одном — как можно сильнее вколачиваться в тело над ним, чтобы перед глазами плясали черные точки. Восхитительная тугая теплота вдруг сжалась еще сильнее, если это, конечно, было возможно, заставляя резко выгнуть спину, отчаянный хриплый стон вырвался сквозь стиснутые зубы Альтаира. Через какое-то время Эцио скатился с него и довольно долго лежал неподвижно, рваное дыхание вырывалось из его груди, сириец тоже не мог заставить себя двигаться.

Когда они восстановили, наконец, своё дыхание, обнаружилось, что вся их одежда и вооружение вернулись на свои места, и единственное, что указывало на то, что они были вовлечены во что-то непристойное — припухшие губы и испарина на лбах.

Первым поднялся на ноги Альтаир:

— Я убираюсь отсюда, пока еще способен на это.

— Боишься, что я снова тебя сделаю, старик? — с насмешкой в голосе поинтересовался Эцио.

— Ты себе льстишь, — ядовито отозвался Альтаир. — Было отчетливо видно, кто сделал кого.

Ассасин рассмеялся.

— Не уверен. Ну, прощание значит. Возможно, мы еще пересечемся тут, а?

— Если милостивые боги существуют, то нет, — мрачно проворчал Альтаир, поджав губы.

Эцио рассмеялся, не особенно удивившись тому факту, что сирийский мастер растворился во вспышке золотого света.


End file.
